SuKiRai
by Alice Klein
Summary: Ichimatsu tidak membenci Karamatsu, sebetulnya.—KaraIchi. Happy reading, review please! X3
Malam itu malam ketujuh di bulan Juli. Langit musim panas dengan bintang-bintangnya yang tersusun tak teratur memenuhi kanvas langit hitam. Serangga-serangga malam pun menyuarakan musik-musik halus menggetarkan indera pendengaran setiap insan. Terpaan angin malam mengenai pemuda bermarga Matsuno yang tengah duduk sendiri di beranda depan kamarnya. Satu hembusan berisi asap putih sedikit kelabu dari mulutnya dan kemudian menghisap kembali batang tembakau yang masih terbakar di salah satu ujungnya.

Ichimatsu Matsuno tengah terjaga. Ia tidak dapat terlelap tidur entah karena apa. Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul satu lebih empat belas menit. Mungkinkah ia terkena insomnia? Sesekali ia melirik ke dalam kamar, melihat kelima saudaranya tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ah, jadi iri. Kira-kira apa ya yang mereka mimpikan?

Sudah rokok keempat yang ia hisap untuk malam ini. Persetan dengan kesehatan jantung serta paru-parunya, jaket saja tidak cukup untuk melawan hawa dingin malam ini.

Ichimatsu meraih satu bungkus rokok yang berada di samping kirinya. Tiba-tiba sentuhan hangat merambat dari punggung tangan pemuda tersebut dan ada suara berat yang menyertainya, "Sudah cukup empat batang untukmu malam ini, Ichimatsu."

Tsk. Dari semua saudaranya, kenapa dia yang mesti terbangun? "Lepaskan tanganku, Kusomatsu!" Ichimatsu refleks menarik tangannya. Ingatkan ia nanti untuk membersikan tangannya dengan desinfektan esok pagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pergi sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio  
**

 **SuKiRai © Alice Klein**

 **Pair : KaraIchi  
**

 **Warning : OOC, Plotless (udah mendarah daging kayaknya(?))  
**

 ** _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum khas Karamatsu terpancar, Ichimatsu seketika merasa jijik. "Justru aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu padamu, _my brother_. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di luar?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, paham? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Jawab Ichimatsu ketus.

Tanpa diberi izin, Karamatsu duduk di sebelah Ichimatsu. Putra keempat dari keluarga Matsuno itu pun memberi sedikit jarak dengan sang kakak. "Kalau begitu sama. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Oh."

Ada hening yang kemudian menyelimuti. Canggung antara keduanya yang jarang menyapa walaupun tinggal di bawah naungan atap yang sama. Bukan salah dari jumlah frekuensi tatap muka satu sama lain yang rendah. Namun karena Ichimatsu benci dengan Karamatsu. Sesederhana itu.

"Hei..." tidak tahan dengan kesunyian, Karamatsu angkat suara.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Ichimatsu?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat membenciku?"

 _Jangan tanyakan itu_. Ichimatsu tidak senang jika area pribadi perasaannya diganggu. Terlebih lagi karena ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban pasti atas pertanyaan Karamatsu tersebut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Ichimatsu keki.

Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya penasaran. Mungkin saja secara tidak sengaja, aku pernah berbuat sesuatu padamu sehingga kau membenciku."

"Lalu jika kau tahu alasannya, untuk apa?"

"Meminta maaf padamu, tentu saja." Karamatsu memberi jeda. "Aku senang jika kita semua akur seperti dulu."

Ichimatsu lebih memilih diam dan tertawa getir di dalam hati ketika mengingat betapa dekatnya mereka saat masih kecil dulu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tiang lampu di seberang jalan yang mendadak jadi keliatan lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Karamatsu memanggil. "Ichimatsu, kau masih ada di dunia ini 'kan?"

"Tentu saja masih, Kusomatsu." Tanggap Ichimatsu.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku."

Ichimatsu tidak langsung menjawab, "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa."

"Hee? Apa maksudmu?" Alis Karamatsu bertautan bingung.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku membencimu," Ichimatsu menjawab enteng. "Lebih tepatnya saat kau mulai merubah penampilanmu menjadi menjijikan seperti itu, dari situlah aku mulai membencimu."

"Jadi kau membenci gaya berpakaianku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin salah satunya itu."

"Salah satunya? Berarti ada faktor lain?"

Ichimatsu mengangguk pelan. "Segala sesuatu pasti terjadi tidak hanya karena satu faktor, 'kan?"

"Lalu apa lagi?"

Pemuda dengan jaket ungu itu berpikir sejenak, "Aku tidak senang ketika kau mulai menggoda gadis-gadis dan menyebut mereka dengan sebutan _Karamatsu girls_. _Hell_ , itu menggelikan."

"Ada lagi?"

"Aku juga benci ketika kau dengan sengaja menawarkan jasa pelukan gratis pada orang-orang. Entah apa maksudmu, tapi itu membuatku ingin memukul wajahmu."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah. Sepertinya hanya itu."

" _Souka_." Karamatsu memasang pose berpikir. "Jadi kau tidak suka jika melihatku menggoda gadis-gadis?"

"Hm." Ichimatsu mengangguk.

"Lalu benci juga ketika aku menawarkan pelukan gratis pada orang asing?"

"Hm." Ichimatsu mengangguk lagi.

"Bukankah dengan begitu, artinya kau cemburu padaku?"

"Hm." Ichimatsu mengangguk untuk ketiga kalinya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, wajah Ichimatsu berubah merah. Sedangkan Karamatsu hanya memasang senyum iseng penuh kemenangan. "Ternyata adikku yang satu ini menyukaiku, hm?"

"B-bu-bukan begitu, Kusomatsu! Siapa juga yang menyukaimu, _aho_?!" Ichimatsu membela diri. Setidaknya begitu yang ia pikirkan, meskipun rasanya percuma saja.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang mengakui itu, Ichimatsu." Ucap Karamatsu yang belum menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kau mengatakan cemburu denganku. Itu tandanya kau menyukaiku."

Ichimatsu tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Ia sadar kalau tadi ia kelepasan menyatakan perasaannya. Secara tersirat ia sampaikan pada orang itu dan kini Ichimatsu berpikir untuk loncat saja dari lantai dua rumahnya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa malu.

"Kenapa mendadak diam?" Tanya Karamatsu seraya mendekat ke arah Ichimatsu. "Tidak usah malu padaku, _my brother_."

" _U-uruse_! Menjauh dariku, Kusomatsu!" Ichimatsu mundur sedangkan Karamatsu terus mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya punggung pemuda dengan surai berantakan itu menabrak dinding, ia tidak dapat kabur lebih jauh lagi. Ichimatsu terjebak.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Ichimatsu dapat bertatapan langsung dengan iris Karamatsu yang identik dengannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali ketika mengetahui kau menyukaiku, Ichimatsu." Karamatsu berkata perlahan. "Sebab aku pun begitu."

Mata Ichimatsu terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. "Kusomatsu... kau..."

"Aku pun mencintai diriku yang begitu sempurna ini."

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Ichimatsu. Satu tendangan telak, Ichimatsu arahkan ke bagian bawah Karamatsu.

"AW! Kenapa menendangku, Ichi—"

Kalimat Karamatsu tergantung, satu kecupan singkat Ichimatsu berikan di bibir sang kakak. " _Daisuki yo, baka Kusomatsu_!" Ichimatsu langsung beranjak pergi. Ia yakin wajahnya kali ini berubah lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Karamatsu masih mematung. "E-eh? Ichimatsu..."

Malam itu Karamatsu menyadari kalau Ichimatsu menyukainya dan Ichimatsu menyadari kalau Karamatsu adalah orang paling tidak peka di dunia.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hyahoo~ Alice disini~

Areree, akhirnya bisa juga publish fic di fandom ini~ Salam kenal ya senpaitachi, mohon bimbingannya (_ _)

Dan ini dibuat mepet karena Alice lagi baper berat sama pair ini... plis Ichi tsun-tsun itu kagak nahan~~

Anyway, terima kasih buat readers yang udah baca~

Review please~! *tebar cinta(?)*


End file.
